falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Eddie Galenski
Eddie "Crazy Horse" GalenskiFallout Developers Profile - Chris Avellone Eddie “Crazy Horse” Galenski (smuggler who drives a Mad Max truck to haul cargo around the wastes), and his “wife,” Helen Wheels (truckers, smugglers, tribute to Wasteland) is a truck driver in 2253. Background Eddie is a big, friendly redneck, who grew up as an orphan outside Junktown. He used to hijack caravans out in the New California Republic, being paid to push caravans to either join the Crimson Caravans or fall apart, and was a not such a nice guy. Although he has since mellowed out, he can still go ballistic in a second.Van Buren Boulder design document - Eddie Galenski. [1] Married to Helen and looking after her six children,Van Buren Boulder design document - History. [1] he was rendered sterile by a disease called the Blue Flu, but he believes his condition to have been caused by radiation poisoning. He is also addicted to alcohol and work. He has other problems, too; he never got over his first wife, lacks patience when it comes to trading and can't read (although he can do basic mathematics). In or before 2250 Eddie traveled from Hoover Dam with Agnes, Goddard and a large group to the Dome in his armored truck. Four month prior to the Prisoners arrival, Eddies makes a run to Denver in response to the radio transmissions. Surprised, he finds the salvagers have a lot of good stuff. He trades them ammunition, minor tools, and medical supplies in exchange for dog meat, computer chips, and holodisks. It was this first trip to Denver that Eddie dropped off James T. Roche.Van Buren Denver design document - Area background, notes on the Salvagers. [1] Relationships : Note: At least one of the children is the child of Pierce and Helen. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions Currently held hostage by Pierce and Presper's soldiers; Pierce is irritated that his own kids (whom he doesn't care about) calls Eddie "Dad." If the player attacks Eddie, Helen, or the kids, the parents run to help and the kids run away.Van Buren Boulder design document - Town-Specific. [1] Once trade is established with Denver, Galenski and his truck will be off the map for about a week once a month.Van Buren Boulder design document - General. [1] The player can try to take his truck, at the price of Galenski's life. However, it's not made for off-road travel (it's tires and suspension will go out, making it a landmark/base but no longer a vehicle), meaning the player can only take it from Boulder to Denver.Van Buren Boulder design document - Cool shit. [1] Notes Notably, he has a spacesuit in his collection. Appearances Eddie Galenski has not appeared nor is he mentioned in any published game. He was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is not certain if he will appear in any future Fallout game. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Boulder Dome characters ru:Эдди Галенски uk:Едді Галенський